Ella No Es Para Tí
by dickory5
Summary: Era hermosa. Boomer ya la había visto antes, pero nunca intentó nada. Pudo ver sus ojos rosas moverse de un lado a otro, como si estuviera leyendo algo muy importante, cosa que probablemente hacía.


¡Hola preciosos! ¡ya casi se acaba el mundo! digo, el año, y pues al parecer mi cabeza está de humor para one-shots. dedicado a: Karla-20, Romi, blossXbrick,_ BlossxBrick1130_, Lady-Katty, Lia-sennko, ppg y yo, emi, y a todos los demás que leen y siempre me siguen en mis idioteces, espero que les guste.

**16-Dic-12**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Llegando a un restaurante, no muy lujoso, caminaba un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, divisó entre toda la gente a una de las personas con quienes se iba a reunir, caminó hacia él y tomó asiento calmadamente.

**-Es bueno reunirnos de vez en cuando…-** habló al sentarse, en forma de saludo.

**-Si…empezaba a creer que ya me había librado de ustedes-**habló esta vez un chico de ojos rojos y cabello naranja, observando el lugar en busca de un mesero libre para que los atendiera, estaba claro que él no pensaba levantarse y pedir su propia comida, después de haber estado esperando al rubio para pedir algo.

**-Wow, los negocios y las inversiones hicieron a alguien todo un sangrón…-**habló con desgane el tercero, el más maduro de los tres quién recién llegaba, a pesar de que cuando más jóvenes era el chico problema, los años lo habían convertido en un joven astuto y humilde.

**-Les vamos a pagar por un servicio, que nos atiendan-**dijo con total arrogancia, posando su barbilla sobre la muñeca para mirar a otro lado, como un niño al que acaban de regañar.

**-Yo voy….-**dijo Boomer para evitar una discusión**-¿Lo de siempre?-**habló el rubio, levantándose de su asiento.

**-Si, y el mío sin tomate, sabes que lo odio Boomer…-**habló el pelirrojo soplando un mechón de cabello que sobresalía de la gorra que traía mal acomodada.

**-Claro mi señor-**habló rodando los ojos, su amigo se creía de la realeza**. -¿Butch?-**le preguntó al pelinegro.

**-Yo quiero lo de siempre—**dijo mirando el menú.

Boomer se formó en una larga fila, personas que como él, se habían cansado de esperar a un mesero que los atendiera y habían ido por su cuenta a pedir sus alimentos. Él no recordaba el restaurante así. Cuando él, Butch y Brick, iban a desayunar después de saltarse algunas clases, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, solo había una persona que cobraba y preparaba la comida, y después de clases…también. Ahora el lugar parecía estar prosperando, se alegraba por la anciana que poseía el restaurante, era buena persona, y cocinaba excelente.

La puerta se abrió, como por novena vez desde que él había llegado, y la campanita que se encontraba para anunciar a los clientes sonó. Si algo recordaba muy bien era eso, el sonido más estresante del mundo. Esa campanilla. Decidido a mirar con ira asesina a quien sea que haya entrado, volteó. Su sorpresa fue al descubrir a una chica de largos cabellos cobrizos entrar, muy concentrada en la pantalla de su celular, caminó directamente hacia el inicio de la fila sin importarle la demás gente, y como si los empleados la hubieran estado esperando, al llegar le dieron un platillo algo extravagante, pagó y se fue a sentar a una mesa que solo tenía dos asientos sin dejar de mirar el celular. Era hermosa. Boomer ya la había visto antes, pero nunca intentó nada. Pudo ver sus ojos rosas moverse de un lado a otro, como si estuviera leyendo algo muy importante, cosa que probablemente hacía. Una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó.

**-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? Brick está a punto de hacer su drama del día…-**le dijo su amigo pelinegro apuntando hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Brick, igualmente pegado a la pantalla de su teléfono con una mueca de disgusto.

**-¿A qué hora avanzó la fila?-**preguntó Boomer desconcertado, al notar que solo quedaba una anciana ordenando y después él.

**-Cuando comenzaste a mirar como idiota a Momoko…-**le dijo apuntando a la chica que él antes veía.

**-¿La conoces?-**preguntó sorprendido Boomer a Butch.

**-De vista, es hija de la jefa de mi hermana-**le explicó. Boomer observó como Momoko, comía con los palillos el arroz de poco a poco, mirando fijamente su plato, como si todo lo demás no estuviera ahí.

Boomer y Butch regresaron a sus lugares al ver que ya no había tanta gente como en un inicio, como si hubieran sido espantados por algo, por consecuencia, los meseros se desocuparon**-¿Crees que podrías presentármela?-**preguntó después de un rato causando una mueca de duda en Brick, que no sabía de que hablaban.

**-Ni lo intentes, es una total engreída, su madre es la mejor repostera de Tokio y su padre es abogado, nunca te hará caso…-**habló Butch alzando una ceja, adivinado las intenciones de Boomer, pero sin ser demasiado cruel a la hora de desilusionarlo.

Una mesera se acercó a ellos, anotó sus pedidos, y más importante aún; TODO sin tomate para Brick, pues le había dejado claro a la pobre mesera que perdería más que su empleo si su pedido llegaba a contener si quiera el olor de tomate.

Boomer observó como la chica de larga cabellera, terminaba lo que quedaba de arroz, y pensando que jamás volvería a verla, se acercó a ella cuando se encontraba juntando sus cosas.

**-Disculpa, yo…-**comenzó a hablar Boomer, ante la mirada de sus amigos, que se sorprendieron debido a que Boomer se había levantado abruptamente de la mesa. Momoko pareció no escucharlo, y salió del lugar…ignorándolo por completo, se colocó unos lentes de sol en forma de corazón con el marco rosa y emprendió camino.

Butch se acercó lentamente**-Déjala ella cree que está hecha de…-**dudó un poco, buscando la palabra correcta.**- Caramelo…**-le dijo su amigo observando a la chica de larga cabellera lacia la cual era movida por viento alejarse sin siquiera darse cuenta la presencia de ellos.

**-¿De caramelo? ¿A qué te refieres?-**preguntó Brick acercándose, sin entender mucho.

**-Nunca muy dulce, nunca muy ruda, lo necesario para llegar a donde necesite, y no necesita una distracción más en su vida…-**le dijo Butch, pero más que para Brick, las palabras eran dirigidas a Boomer.

**-¿Y si es tan perfecta como dices, porque se pasea entre nosotros, los plebeyos?-**preguntó Boomer imaginándose a Momoko, rodeada de coches lujosos y joyas.

**-Quiere atención, que sepan que nunca nadie será bueno para ella-**dijo Butch con total seguridad.

**-Alto ahí.-**hiso una pausa acomodándose el cuello de la camisa negra que portaba. **- Tal vez ustedes no sean lo suficientemente buenos para ella, pero yo sí.-**dijo Brick engreídamente.

**-Ese era el otro detalle-**Le dijo Butch, observando a Brick alejarse tras Momoko.**-Solo míralos…-**dijo para mirarlos.

Boomer observó a Brick correr tras la pelirroja atravez del gran ventanal.

**-Ella no es para ti, es más del estilo de Brick—**razonó Butch.

**-Ugh, tal para cual…-**habló Boomer al notar ese detalle que él pasó por alto.

**-Mira el lado bueno-**dijo intentando reconfortarlo** –Ya habrá alguien que controle a Brick..-**dijo Butch sonriente.

* * *

.

.

Un mes después del acontecimiento, Boomer y Butch se encontraban en el mismo restaurante, parados en la larga fila, esperando a ser atendidos, últimamente Brick, se encontraba tras los pasos de Momoko como un perro, pues aunque ella lo rechazaba de distintas maneras, el tenía la esperanza de que algún día le haría caso y sus bases para pensar eso eran _'Esta vez me rechazó de una forma más dulce que la anterior'_, por lo tanto, esta vez no se encontraba deleitándolos con su encantadora presencia.

**-Hola Miyako-**saludó Butch a la rubia de ojos azules que recién entraba al lugar, ella respondió con un gesto y una sonrisa, para ir a sentarse en una mesa cercana.

**-¿La conoces?-**preguntó ilusionado Boomer.

**-Si, era mi mejor amiga en la primaria ¿Te la presento?-**Boomer asintió con cara de idiota.

**-Ella si es más de tu estilo.-**dijo Butch con una gran sonrisa, ellos harían una linda pareja.


End file.
